


Crush

by huanhuan770



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Breathplay, Damn why I always gotta include breathplay :D, F/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Secret Crush, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan770/pseuds/huanhuan770
Summary: I got this prompt and it was very cute:What about a NSFW fic w/reader working at Rick's favorite ice cream parlor in gloppy drop system. She knows him and Morty by name bc they come by so often. Rick never really caught her eye and plus he's always kinda mean to his grandson so he wasn't that appealing... but then he does something... idk what... that changes her opinion (maybe tells off some a-hole? Saves the restaurant?) and now she has the hugest crush. Rick maybe notices and well.. she gets off at 9 and wants to thank him..





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I didn't follow it exactly and honestly I suck so much at plot :D So I'm happy to practice tbh! I always write the smut and work back and I hope this is ok! I love Reader having a little crush on Rick (he's so dreamy and such a dick, lets be honest) and I love the control Rick has in that situation. He gets Reader totally flustered, even though he's an old man and it is VERY MUCH MY KINK. I like writing these nice simple Rick smuts - they're a lot of fun.

Since the first time you saw Rick Sanchez, you thought he was a bit of an asshole.  Every so often, he would slouch into the ice cream parlour where you work, stinking of booze and demanding free toppings. Occasionally, he would drag his teenage grandson in with him and that boy had to be the most put-upon kid in the entire multiverse. You always gave Morty something special when he came in; if the poor kid didn’t look exhausted, he was putting up with some cutting remark from Rick. They came in regularly, sometimes just the two of them, sometimes with Morty’s older sister, so you aren’t surprised when you see the two of them walk in through the door. They sit down and you’re glad to see that they both look happy and at ease; they’re laughing about something and Rick’s face is creasing up into a smile. You’re making your way over to their table when a group of drunks crashes in through the door. They knock over tables and chairs, spitting on the floor and barging into the customers. You step forward and one of them pushes you roughly aside, laughing and tripping over the turned-over tables.

 “ _Hey_ ,” you shout, glaring at them, “You can’t do that in here.  Get out, before I call the manager.”

They turn and laugh in your face, knocking over glasses and cutlery before making their way behind the counter. You draw yourself up as tall as you can and shout, “Get out from there, _NOW_.” One of them pulls a gun and flings it wildly around, slurring, “How much cash you got back here?” You’re not a stranger to rude customers, but you’ve never had to deal with violent drunks before, not in an ice cream parlour. You back off slowly, wondering wildly what your next move is going to be when you hear a chair scraping behind you and Rick pushes you out of the way. He saunters forward and your eyes are drawn to his hips, despite the situation. He pulls out some sort of gun and stretches his arm out slowly, firing it three times in quick succession, freezing every one of them completely solid.

“What the…?” you start, “How did you…what was that?” Rick shrugs and places a hand on your shoulder; he looks into your eyes and it sends an odd flutter into your belly, “Are y-you ok?” he asks.

“Y-yeah,” you stammer, “I guess. I’ll go and get the manager. How long are they going to be like this?”

 “It-it does wear off, eventually,” he replies with a grin, “No _serious_ lasting effects.”

 He turns to go, leaving you speechless. Morty follows after him, giving you a quick wave on the way out. You stand for a minute, lost in your thoughts, wondering just how wrong you’ve been about Rick. You never expected for a minute that he was capable of things like that and watching him coolly take charge of the whole situation was pretty awe-inspiring. You turn with a jump when you hear the manager shout behind you, “What happened out here?! Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to start cleaning this mess up? Oh my god, oh my god, are these guys… _frozen_?”

 

* * *

 

It’s the beginning of your shift a few days later and you pin your hair back and put on your best smile, your mind still going over the thoughts you had about Rick the night before. Ever since he froze those drunks, you haven’t been able to stop thinking about him. He invades your thoughts at the most bizarre moments and every time you chastise yourself for having a crush on such a strange, old man. Still, a shiver runs down your spine as you imagine what it feels like to be pushed up against his tall, lanky body.  You quickly push the thoughts from your mind and go out into the parlour. You stop dead in your tracks when you see Rick and Morty already sitting there, arguing through mouthfuls of ice cream. You can feel the heat rushing to your cheeks, so you quickly turn away and start wiping down tables, your legs shaking with nerves.  You’re too far away to hear what they’re saying, but you turn every so often and snatch glances of Rick, the way he keeps brushing his hair out of his face, his long slender fingers, his…lab coat? Who ever looked sexy in a lab coat? You suddenly realise you’ve been staring when you catch him meeting your eyes. He holds your gaze for what feels like an eternity, the hint of a smile on his face, before turning back to Morty, who is now gesticulating wildly. Rick rolls his eyes and drags Morty outside and you heave a sigh of relief, although throughout the day you still find your thoughts drifting back to Rick.

 At the end of your shift, you step outside into the warm night air and stretch your arms out, yawning. Suddenly, you hear a low chuckle from behind and you spin around to see Rick slouching against the wall. It feels like all the blood in your body rushes to your face as he flashes you a knowing smile.  He pushes himself off the wall and strolls casually towards you, one hand jammed in his lab coat pocket.  Your feet are practically rooted to the spot as he looks you over with his eyes, raising his eyebrow and murmuring, “F-fancy seeing you here.”

 You quickly regain your composure and give him your best customer service smile, “Rick! I meant to say, about the other day, I, well, that was amazing, what you did. I wasn’t, well, I guess I wasn’t expecting it of you.”

 “Huh,” he says taking a swig from a flask, “That isn’t, doesn’t sound like much of, of a thank you.”

 “Oh! No! I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I don’t know what we would have done without you. I’m really grateful. Really.”

 He steps closer towards you, until he’s inches away and you have to tilt your head to look up at him, your heart pounding against your ribs.

 “Y-y-you gonna, gonna show me how grateful you are?” he murmurs, slipping his arm around your waist and pressing his body up against yours, “You’re not very subtle, y’know. I-I saw that, saw you makin’ eyes at me a, a mile off.”

 You turn your face away, blushing furiously as you feel your knees weaken, and let out a muttered, “ _Fuck…_ ”

“S’ok, baby, don’t, you don’t gotta be shy, yeah? Y-you comin’?” He gently takes you by the hand and leads you over to a really crummy-looking ship. Your mind is completely racing as you follow him instinctively, going over all the fantasies you’ve had about him since that day. Part of you still feels conflicted about him though, remembering the way he would constantly put Morty down, _poor kid_.

 “You’re not with Morty today?” you ask him.

 “Err, no…I don’t, I-I tend not to bring Mo*uurrp*rty along on dates, y’know. K-kid kinda ruins the vibe,” he huffs and adds with a grunt, “Good kid. He deserves a break.”

 “Is this a date?” you ask him stupidly, instantly kicking yourself for being such a dork. He pulls the door to his ship open and lets you step inside, knocking empty bottles and other detritus aside.

 “It’s a thank you gift, right?” he says with a wink, “Your place?”

 “Sure,” you say and give him directions, admiring how smooth he’s playing the whole situation, and admitting to yourself that you may have been wrong about him.  As Rick drives, he leans back casually, occasionally running a hand through his hair, which you’re just itching to reach up and touch. He reaches over and runs a hand along the inside of your thigh, fingers stroking the bare skin underneath your skirt, sending sparks down your spine. You impulsively open your legs wider, letting his fingers brush up against your panties, shuddering as he leans over to whisper, “W-well, guess I need to save the day *urrrp* more often, huh?”

 Once inside your apartment, he abruptly pushes you up against a wall, running his hands up your body and pressing warm insistent kisses down your neck. You press your hands against his chest, grounding yourself as he continues stroking you, one soft, warm hand reaching underneath your skirt and cupping your butt. Breathing him in, your head swims and you gasp, leaning further into his embrace.

 “Y-y-you been thinking about me, kiddo?” he sighs into your ear, “I-I can t-tell, I can alw*urrp*ways tell.” He surrounds your waist with his hands, pulling your body in closer to him. You’re so intoxicated by his presence, you can barely worry about how transparent your behaviour was. The only word you can speak, is a whimpered, “ _Rick_.”

 He leans down and kisses you passionately, deftly sinking his tongue into your mouth and groaning quietly. As you open your mouth and kiss him back, tasting an odd combination of ice cream and alcohol, you trace the line of his jaw with your fingers, slowly reaching up and finally tangling your fingers in his hair, like you’ve wanted to do for so long. He groans as you give it a gentle tug and kisses you more insistently, shrugging his arms out of his lab coat, before moving his hands back to lift your shirt off.  His hands are so big that they envelope you as he runs them up your sides and round to your back, nimbly unhooking your bra and letting it fall to the floor. He cups your breasts tenderly, running his thumbs over your already hardening nipples, before dipping his head down and taking them into his mouth, sucking and groaning as you arch your back.

 He wastes no time in slipping your skirt off and tossing it aside, before picking you up and carrying you over to the bed, where he drops you, leering down at your exposed body.

“Not bad, kid,” he says with a smirk, “B-bet you *urrp* taste _good_.” Your eyes widen as he rips off your underwear and virtually jumps onto you, gently nipping the inside of your thighs with his teeth and staring up at you hungrily. Rick’s hands hold your hips down as you pant and wriggle, your cunt already clenching with desire.

You squeal when his nose pushes up against your clit, automatically squeezing your thighs together. Chuckling darkly, he pulls your legs open and runs his tongue teasingly up and down, sucking and nibbling, making every touch count.

“Baby, y-you are so, so goddamn _sweet_ ,” he groans into you, “T-t-tell me, tell me again how grateful y-you are, baby.”

His tongue flicks teasingly against you, his breath warm and soft against your skin.  You’re barely able to form a sentence, your body wriggling away from the overwhelming pleasure. Every time you squirm, Rick gently pulls you back down towards his mouth, his arms wrapped around your thighs, coaxing them open.

“T-tell me. Come on. Don’t, don’t, don’t hold out on me, baby.”

Bottom lip trembling, you moan helplessly as he slides a finger effortlessly inside you, curling it so that you can see sparks behind your closed eyes. In desperation, you quickly sit up, breathing heavily, and push him down onto the bed, fumbling with his zipper as he looks up at you with a bemused expression.

“Ahh, I see, y-you’re a more, more physical when it comes to gratitude,” he grins, tenderly brushing a sweaty lock of hair out of your face. Rick helps your shaky fingers, his eyes roaming over your flushed body. He lets his fingers brush softly over your breasts and belly, anywhere he can touch you, never taking his eyes from your face.  You frantically lift his shirt up and trace soft kisses down his smooth chest, stifling a groan as you bend over and imagine being filled up by him.

“Rick, fuck…,” you moan, as your admire his dick, stroking your hand up and down. He wraps his hand around yours and slows your movements down, “W-what is it, kid?”

“I, I, I can’t take it anymore, Rick, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” you mumble shyly, focusing your attention on his dick and leaning down to swirl your tongue around the head, “What you did was amazing, I can’t believe you were so calm and that gun? You must be so clever, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah, I-I’m not all that, babe*urrp*baby,” he sighs, resting his head on his arm, “I-I, I just did w-what needed doing. S-so, you gonna ride me? I’m an _oollld_ man, you know.” His words send a rush of heat through your body and you bite your lip eagerly as he strokes your hip and guides your body down on top of him.  He shushes you gently when you wince, rubbing small circles into your back with his thumbs, “T-t-take it easy, baby, just, just go slow, yeah? Th-that’s it, relax, you-you’re good baby, you’re so good.”

You yield to his touch, a warm ball of heat curling out through your body as he pushes inside you. Grinding helplessly against his body, you reach down to grasp his hair again, watching as he groans and tips his head back.

Rick holds your hips down and pushes up into you, thrusting harder and harder, an expression of unadulterated bliss on his face. Aching with need, you reach down and rub little circles around your clit, the way only you know how, trembling as you clench around him. Just as you feel your orgasm nearing, Rick reaches up and wraps a hand tightly around your throat, his thumb pressing down on your artery, causing your eyes to fly open and your head to spin, “R-Rick?” you gasp. He laughs sinisterly, “Ohh, y-you know, you know I’m not _all_ good, d-don’t you, baby?” He licks his lips and grins at your flushed face, but you can barely concentrate through the haze. He sits up and moves his hand over yours, his fingers slick against you, “C-come baby, come for me and, and I’ll let you go, ok? I-I-I don’t think you have very long,” he says, squeezing harder. You can feel your heart beating faster, attempting desperately to pump blood to your head as he increases the pressure.

“I-I wo*urrp*uld say you got about, hmmm, f-five seconds?” he laughs, “Y-you’re close, aren’t you, baby? I’m g-gonna count down for you.” He brushes his lips up against your ear, “Five…four… _three_ …that’s it…two…” Your vision starts to darken, but before he can get to one, your body explodes with pleasure and he quickly releases you; you collapse onto him as the blood rushes to your head, your pussy clenching painfully hard around his dick. He quickly finishes not far behind you, holding your body close to his and pressing his teeth into your neck. Your head drops onto his shoulder and you hold back a sob as you wonder how someone could possibly make you feel that good, especially some strange old man who (just two weeks ago, you remind yourself) you thought was an asshole. Rick gently pulls you back down onto the bed, stroking your hair and murmuring sweetly into your neck. You curl up against his body and rest your head on his chest, listening to the gentle thump of his heart.

“Are you going already?” you murmur, as he sits up and dresses himself, ruffling his hair and searching through his pockets.

“Mmm,” he grunts back, standing up and going to pick up his lab coat. He is quiet for a moment, taking a long swig from his flask and burping. He comes to sit back down and clears his throat, not quite looking you in the eyes, “B-but, you know, well, I-I’m always going to want more ice cream a-and, you always get off at nine, right?”

“Yeah of course,” you smile, “…how did you know?”

“I’m telling you, baby, I _always_ know.”


End file.
